Laura Torres
|nacimiento = 15 de agosto de 1967 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Directora de doblaje Locutora comercial Cantante |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1991 ( ) |medios = Teatro Televisión Radio Cine |pais = México Cuernavaca, Morelos, México (solo en Americano) |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLVeronicaHastings1.ogg |twitter = LAU_TOR_OFICIAL }} thumb|230px thumb|230px|right|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Laura Torres thumb|230px|Homenaje a la actriz Laura Torres. thumb|right|230 px|Laura Torres y varios de sus personajes thumb|230px|right|Laura Torres apareciendo en TV Nacional como la Maestra del Niño thumb|right|230px|Laura Torres entrevistada por el también actor Eduardo Garza Kid_Goku_Dokkan.png|Goku (niño) en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, su personaje más emblemático. Gohan_Cell.png|Gohan (niño y pre-adolescente) también en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Gotensuperdokkanbattle.png|Goten (niño) también en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más famosos. Tommy_Pickles.png|Tommy Pickles en Aventuras en pañales, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tommy-RugratsCrecidos.png|El mismo personaje en Rugrats crecidos. Lauradaria.png|Daria Morgendorffer en Daria, otro de sus personajes más conocidos y el favorito de la actriz. Shippo.png|Shippo en Inuyasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final. Schan.jpg|Shinnosuke Nohara "Shin-Chan" en Crayon Shin-chan. Nobita_2005.jpg|Nobita Nobi en Doraemon (Temps. 1 - 3) y en la serie homónima de 2005. Rosita2.jpg|Rosita en Plaza Sésamo. Martin.png|Martin Prince en Los Simpson (Temps. 2 - 13). Rafa_Gorgory.png|Ralph / Rafa Gorgory también Los Simpson (Temps. 3 - 6, 13 - 15). Sarah_Connor_T2.jpeg|Sarah Connor en Terminator 2: El juicio final. Kat_Zeo.jpg|Katherine "Kat" Hillard / Pink Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Zeo y Power Rangers: Turbo. Alpha 5 (MM).jpg|Alpha 5 en Power Rangers remasterizado. 8990-29289.jpg|Alice Abernathy en las primeras 4 películas de la saga de Resident Evil. Csi willows.jpg|Catherine Willows en CSI: En la escena del crimen. GabrielleO%27Connor.jpg|Gabrielle en Xena: La princesa guerrera. MFR-Furiosa.png|Imperator Furiosa en Mad Max: Furia en el camino. Lilyvdws6.png|Lily Van der Woodsen en Chica indiscreta. Luisaaaa.jpg|Luisa Lane (1ª voz) en Smallville. Wallerbigger.jpeg|Amanda Waller también en Smallville, Linterna Verde, Escuadrón suicida y Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos. Prue.jpg|Prue Halliwell en Hechiceras. Brenda-1.png|Brenda en las dos primeras entregas de Scary Movie. CharaImage Sabine Cheng.png|Sabine Cheng en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. New_carol.png|Carol en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Duchessfoster.png|Duquesa en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios (Temps. 1 - 4). Sam_Dullard.png|Sam "Calamar" Dullard en Rocket Power. Kenta_Yumiya.png|Kenta Yumiya en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Metal Masters y Metal Fury. Manta_Oyamada.png|Manta Oyamada en Shaman King. MaiValentine-DULI.png|Mai Valentine (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Queen-watevra-wa-nabi-the-lego-movie-2-the-second-part-5.99.jpg|Reina Soyloque Quiera Ser en La gran aventura LEGO 2. NelTuOdelschwankBLEACH02.png|Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck en Bleach. gorritas.gif|Gorritas en Hamtaro. Oblina_by_meowmecomics-d58d1fw.jpg|Oblina en Aaahh Monstruos!. Flint_Hammerhead.png|Flint Hammerhead en Flint: El detective del tiempo. Cyborg 001 (Ivan Whisky) (C009COJ).png|Ivan Whisky / 001 en Cyborg 009: Call of Justice. Angelina-jolie-girl-interrupted.jpg|Lisa Rowe en Inocencia interrumpida. Nikita1997.jpg|Nikita en La Femme Nikita. Leeloo_Elemento.jpeg|Leeloo en El quinto elemento. AVATARMo'at.png|Mo'at en Avatar. Julie_Cooper.jpg|Julie Cooper en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Carol_vampire.jpg|Carol Lockwood en Diarios de vampiros. Niecy-nash-scr.jpg|Agente Especial Denise Hemphill en Scream Queens. SDS-BrujaEscarlata.png|Bruja Escarlata (1ª voz) en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Mozart_lbdm.png|Mozart en La banda de Mozart. Janey.jpg|Jane Porter en La leyenda de Tarzán y Tarzán & Jane. Vitanismirk.png|Vitani (adulta) en El rey león II: El reino de Simba. Pocahontas sacapuntas.png|Pocahontas en Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo. MLP-Spitfire1.png|Spitfire en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, desde la temporada 5. MLP-Nightingale1.png|Nigtingale también en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. EGF-AbacusCinch.png|Directora Abacus Cinch en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad. Liamtlh.png|Liam en The Loud House. Tia Ruth.png|Tía Ruth también en The Loud House. Benny (TLH).png|Benny y también en The Loud House. Tinalooneyshow.png|Tina Russo en El show de los Looney Tunes. Bianca-bikini-csp.png|Bianca Bikini en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Kablammica-Heróico-Magiespadas.png|Kablammmica en Magiespadas. Sistema-Tara-Magiespadas.png|Sistema Tara también en Magiespadas. Nicole Craig.png|Nicole Williams en El mundo de Craig. SummerCampIslandMamaMonstrina.png|Mamá Monstrina en Campamento de verano. June_de_Camaleón.png|June de Camaleón (1ª voz) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Tsukiyomi.png|Tsukiyomi también en Inuyasha. Chara_yukimaru_a.gif|Yūkimaru en Naruto Shippūden. AjinSraNagai.png|Sra. Nagai en Ajin: Semihumano. Tatiana (TAMB).jpg|Tatiana en La novia del mago antiguo. OGW-Tabernera.png|La Tabernera en Más allá del jardín. VLDHaggar.png|Bruja Haggar (1ª voz) en Voltron: El defensor legendario. VLDLadnok.png|Comandante Ladnok (1ª voz) en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Kun Mirai.png|Kun en Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana. Cha Zie.png|Cha Zie en Soul Hunter. PersonalSuper.jpg|Recepcionista en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer y Dragon_Ball_Super. Belowski.jpg|Belowski (1ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Empress ATStakes.png|La Emperatriz en Hora de aventura: Estacas. Bev-sitting-ducks-35.2.jpg|Beth (Bev) en Los patos astutos. Tuffy-the-tom-and-jerry-show-2014-52.6.jpg|Tuffy el ratoncito en El show de Tom y Jerry (2014) (Temp. 1). Alvin TLLS.png|Memo (2ª voz) en La pequeña Lulú (doblaje Cartoon Network). Stella (Vecinos Invasores).jpg|Stella en Vecinos invasores. Polina Polie.jpg|Polina Polie (2ª voz) en Rolie Polie Olie. CharaImage Xuppu.png|Xuppu también en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Grotescología Aracnidia (Personaje de Laura Torres).png|Arachnidea en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Suu_Lawquane.png|Suu Lawquane en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Omochao LD.png|Omochao en LEGO Dimensions. ChicaPoeta AEGM.png|Poetisa en Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy. Chloe-rio-7.17.jpg|Chloe (La Gansa) en Rio. Aunt-mimi-rio-2-7.16.jpg|Tia Mimi en Rio 2. Hysterica.jpg|Hysterica en Bailando con vampiros. Zarya Overwatch.png|Zarya en Overwatch. liza.jpg|Josie en El mundo de Beakman. Underwear.jpg|Charlotte Gibson en ICarly. Addie.png|Adelaide "Addie" Langdon en American Horror Story: Murder House. Nan.jpg|Nan en American Horror Story: Coven. Copycat_-_Helen_Hudson.png|Dra. Helen Hudson en El imitador. Gloria_capuleto_r_j_1996.png|Gloria Capuleto en Romeo y Julieta (1996). Vlcsnap-2016-01-22-12h38m31s6561.png|Reina de la basura en Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones. 4751560.jpg|Erin Brockovich en la película homónima. Ellie-JRSCPRK3.png|Dra. Ellie Sattler en Jurassic Park III. Tetis.gif|Tetis en Troya. RachelSister.gif|Julia Beckwith en Amigas inseparables 2. Peyton_Flanders_10.png|Peyton Flanders / Peyton Mott en La mano que mece la cuna (redoblaje). Salt-picc3.jpg|Agente Evelyn Salt / Chenkov en Agente Salt. 2012_dark_shadows_char_poster_001.jpg|Angelique Bouchard en Sombras tenebrosas. Madame19.jpg|Madame Lebeuf en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. Gina White Chicks.png|Gina Copeland en ¿Y dónde están las rubias?. SatanicoPandemoniumFromDusk.png|Satanico Pandemonium en Del Crepúsculo al a,amanecer. Lupa.jpg|Lupa en Zatch Bell. Pkmn_Cissy.png|Cissy en Pokémon. 220px-Madison.png|Madison también en Pokémon. 180px-Trinity.png|Trinity también en Pokémon. 220px-Hagatha.png|Hagatha también en Pokémon. Nagatha2.png|Nagatha también en Pokémon. Reclutadora_Rocket.png|Reclutadora Rocket también en Pokémon. Palermo XY.png|Palermo (1ª voz) en Pokémon XY. Nonomura.jpg|Nonomura en El bosque del piano. ElooBoing.jpg|Eloo en Boing, el explorador divertido. AXELLE_HOSTAL_2.jpg|Axelle en Hostal II. MV5BYzk1MGFiM2MtNWQzYS00NjQxLTkxYzMtNTc2ODNiYWRmYTZiXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTIzOTk5ODM@._V1_.jpg|Elspeth, La Reina Malvada en Blanca Nieves. Swhitemr5.jpg|Josephine, La Reina Buena también en Blanca Nieves. A_to_Z_poster.jpg|La Narradora de la serie de televisión A to Z. Miraculous Ladybug Intro.png|Insertos también en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. GreenArrow4.png|Insertos en Flecha (temps. 1-3 ). Angelina-jolie-at-2018-critics-choice-awards-in-santa-monica-01-11-2018-8.jpg|Voz recurrente de Angelina Jolie. Julia_roberts.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Julia Roberts. Salma-Hayek -2018.jpg|Salma Hayek, es otra de las actrices dobladas recurrentemente por Laura. Milla-jovovic-2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Milla Jovovich. ReginaHall.jpg|Voz recurrente de Regina Hall. 1379453406_queen-latifah-lg.jpg|Voz recurrente de Queen Latifah. Charlize-Theron-2019.jpg|También ha doblado a Charlize Theron en algunas películas. 878662-4498-in.jpg|La voz recurrente de Helena Ranaldi, en las telenovelas brasileñas. Claudia-raia-4.jpg|También ha sido la voz recurrente de Cláudia Raia, en las telenovelas brasileñas. Laura Torres (nacida el 15 de agosto de 1967) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana reconocida principalmente por ser la voz de Goku (niño), Gohan (niño), y Goten (niño) en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, Nobita Nobi en Doraemon y en Doraemon (2005), Shin-chan en Crayon Shin-chan y Shippo en Inuyasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final, también conocida por ser la voz de Tommy Pickles en Aventuras en pañales y Rugrats Crecidos, Alice Abernathy (Milla Jovovich) en las películas de Resident Evil, Daria Morgendorffer en Daria y por ser la voz habitual de actrices como Milla Jovovich, Julia Roberts, Angelina Jolie, Salma Hayek y Queen Latifah. Biografía Es originaria de la Ciudad de México y se inicia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1991. Estudió actuación en Sacramento, City College, la escuela Virginia Fábregas y en Ensamble Teatral Mexicano. Laura, además, es cantante. Su carrera actoral se desarrolla activamente también en teatro, televisión, radio, cine y locución comercial. También cabe destacar que fue secretaria de la sección de doblaje de la ANDA. Filmografía Películas Milla Jovovich * Zoolander 2 (2016) - Katinka * Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) - Alice Abernathy (versión HBO) * The Fourth Kind (2009) - Dra. Abigail Tyler (versión Universal) * El escape perfecto (2009) - Cydney (versión Universal) * Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) - Alice Abernathy * Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Alice Abernathy * Resident Evil (2002) - Alice Abernathy * El quinto elemento (1997) - Leeloo (doblaje original) Salma Hayek * Septiembres de Shiraz (2015) - Farnez * Americano (2011) - Lola * La gran vida (2000) - Lola * Las aventuras de Jim West (1999) - Rita Escobar * Estudio 54 (1998) - Anita Randazzo (redoblaje) * El jorobado (1997) - Esmeralda * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Santanico Pandemonium * Pistolero (1995) - Carolina Regina Hall * Pequeña... otra vez (2019) - Jordan Sanders * El odio que das (2018) - Lisa Carter * Vacaciones (2015) - Nancy Peterson * Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) - Shondra * Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Brenda Meeks * Scary Movie (2000) - Brenda Meeks Queen Latifah * Viaje de chicas (2017) - Sasha Franklin * Milagros del cielo (2016) - Angela * Canción del corazón (2012) - Vi Rose Hill * Confusión de amor (2010) - Leslie Wright * Día de los enamorados (2010) - Paula Thomas * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Dra. Twitchell Angelina Jolie * Frente al mar (2015) - Vanessa * El turista (2010) - Elise Ward * Agente Salt (2010) - Evelyn Salt * Se busca (2008) - Fox * Beowulf (2007) - Madre de Grendel (tráiler) * Inocencia interrumpida (1999) - Lisa Rowe Julia Roberts * Comer, rezar, amar (2010) - Elizabeth Gilbert * Duplicidad (2009) - Claire Stenwick * La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Tess Ocean * Closer: Llevados por el deseo (2004) - Anna * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) - Katherine Ann Watson * Erin Brockovich (2000) - Erin Brockovich Josie Bissett * Wedding March 4: Something Old, Something New (2018) - Olivia Phillips * Wedding March 3: Here Comes the Bride (2018) - Olivia Phillips * Wedding March 2: Resorting to Love (2017) - Olivia Phillips * The Wedding March (2016) - Olivia Phillips Angela Bassett * Misión: Imposible – Repercusión (2018) - Erica Sloane * ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Collins * Linterna Verde (2011) - Amanda Waller Charlize Theron * Atómica (2017) - Lorraine Broughton * Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) - Imperator Furiosa * El engendro (1999) - Jillian Armacost Viola Davis * Escuadrón suicida (2016) - Amanda Waller * Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) - Abby Black * Encuentro explosivo (2010) - Directora George Helena Bonham Carter * Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) - Margot Tyrrell * Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) - Margot Tyrrell * Rompiendo reglas (2001) - Susan Ivey Deborah Kara Unger * Terror en Silent Hill (2006) - Dahlia Gillespie * Mentiras y coartadas (2006) - Dorothy * Venganza amarga (2002) - Colette Diane Lane * Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Agente Nina Chance (doblaje original) * Jack (1996) - Karen Powell * Chaplin (1992) - Paulette Goddard Loretta Devine * Desnudo (2017) - Carol Anderson * No robarás en Domingo (2008) - Hermana Doris Vivica A. Fox * Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) - Jasmine Dubrow * Día de la Independencia (1996) - Jasmine Dubrow Jennifer Lopez * Cercana obsesión (2015) - Claire Peterson * Mirada de ángel (2001) - Sharon Pogue Kathryn Hahn * El dictador (2012) - Mujer embarazada * Hermanastros (2008) - Alice Sofía Vergara * Año nuevo (2011) - Ava * Soul Plane (2004) - Blanca CCH Pounder * Avatar (2009) - Mo'at * La huérfana (2009) - Hermana Abigail Rachel Nichols * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara (trailer) * Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) - Julia Beckwith Stockard Channing * Multiple Sarcasms (2009) - Pamela * ¿Dónde quedó el amor? (2000) - Thelma Linda Hamilton * Terminator: La salvación (2009) - Sarah Connor (versión Warner) * Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Sarah Connor Marg Helgenberger * Un día de suerte (2008) - Alice * Mr. Brooks (2007) - Emma Brooks Gabrielle Union * Tripulación Dave (2008) - Número 3 * Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) - Daria Gina Gershon * Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Sharon McCarthy (versión Warner) * Alta velocidad (2001) - Cathy Heguy (doblaje original/redoblaje) [[Laura Dern|'Laura Dern']] * El año del perro (2007) - Bret * Jurassic Park III (2001) - Dra. Ellie Sattler Shannen Doherty * Un día más (2001) - Kate * Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Ella misma Kristy Swanson * Intercambio de parejas (2001) - Louise Bauer * Un papá genial (1999) - Vanessa Otros * Aladdín (2019) - Voces adicionales * Pequeña gran vida (2018) - Vendedora (Niecy Nash) * Cincuenta sombras liberadas (2018) - Prescott (Kirsten Alter) * Las musas del diablo (2017) - Lidia Garetti (Leonor Watling) * CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada (2017) - Joy Jackson (Merrin Dungey) * Viaje salvaje (2017) - Ruth (Wanda Sykes) * Transformers: El último caballero (2017) - Voces adicionales * Pelea de maestros (2017) - Suzie (Stephnie Weir) * Mío o de nadie (2017) - Insertos * Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) - Lia (Adwoa Aboah) * Logan (2017) - Voces adicionales * Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Carla (Da'Vine Joy Randolph) * No respires (2016) - Ginger (Katia Bokor) * La jefa (2016) - Jan Keller (Mary Sohn) * Krampus: El terror de la Navidad (2015) - Tía Dorothy (Conchata Ferrell) * Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Presentadora de canal 12 (Rachel Wulff) * Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) - Laura (Cara Pifko) * Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Michelle Unwin (Samantha Womack) * El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Diomika Tsing (Nikki Amuka-Bird) * Un pequeño caos (2014) - Sabine De Barra (Kate Winslet) * Top Five (2014) - Lisa (Leslie Jones) * Perdida (2014) - Ellen Abbott (Missi Pyle) * Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Miriam (Tara Fitzgerald) * Si decido quedarme (2014) - Enfermera Ramirez (Aisha Hinds) * Agentes del desorden (2014) - JaQuandae (Jwaundace Candece) * Annabelle (2014) - Evelyn (Alfre Woodard) (trailer) * Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) - Corredora de bienes raíces (Cleo King) * Godzilla (2014) - Vocera del gobierno en TV (Marci T. House) * Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Mamá de Tommy (Monica Dolan) * Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) - Dra. Judith (Jane Lynch) * La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Alison Sawyer (Garcelle Beauvais) * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Sra. Mckee (Kate Mulvany) * Locos por los votos (2012) - Sra. Yao (Karen Maruyama) * La era del rock (2012) - Justice Charlier (Mary J. Blige) * Sombras tenebrosas (2012) - Angelique Bouchard (Eva Green) * Loco y estúpido amor (2011) - Kate Tafferty (Marisa Tomei) * Súper 8 (2011) - Tina (Katie Lowes) (1ª versión) * Pase libre (2011) - Mandy (Alyssa Milano) / Kathy Griffin * Aullido: el renacimiento (2011) - Kathryn / Kay (Ivana Milicevic) * Marley y yo 2 (2011) - Juez Luckett (Kathryn Kirkpatrick) * Rock It! (2010) - Sra. Bock (Petra Nadolny) * De amor y otras adicciones (2010) - Lisa (Katheryn Winnick) * Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Pam (Francie Swift) * Hada por accidente (2010) - Voces adicionales * Peter y Vandy (2009) - Emma (Dana Eskelson) * Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces adicionales * Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) - Detective Maya Sunee (Moon Bloodgood) * A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Kelli Ann (Busy Philipps) (versión Warner/New Line) * Obsesiva (2009) - Sharon Charles (Beyoncé Knowles) * Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) - Allison Vandermeersh (Emma Stone) * Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) - Agness Adler (Lake Bell) * Enemigos públicos (2009) - Billie Frechette (Marion Cotillard) * Guerra de novias (2009) - Deb (Kristen Johnston) * El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) - Melina Crews / Susan Marsden (ambas Athena Karkaris) * Dos tontos en fuga (2008) - Sally (Beverly D'Angelo) * Lucha sangrienta (2008) - Laura Black (Emily Mortimer) * Búsqueda implacable (2008) - Sheerah (Holly Valance) * Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) - Tía Karen Turner (Jessalyn Gilsig) * Las hermanas Bolena (2008) - Catalina de Aragón (Ana Torrent) (versión DVD) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Caroline (Julia Ormond) (1ª versión) * Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) - Sarah Armstrong (Gail O'Grady) * Asesino de la carretera (2007) - Beth (Yara Martinez) * A través del universo (2007) - Sadie (Dana Fuchs) * Next: El vidente (2007) - Callie Ferris (Julianne Moore) * La chica ramen (2006) - Gretchen (Tammy Blanchard) * El efecto mariposa 2 (2006) - Julie Miller (Erica Durance) * El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) - Rose Woods (Adriane Lenox) * La casa del lago (2006) - Dra. Anna Kyczynski (Shohreh Aghdashloo) * Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Darla (Debbie Zaricor) * Extraña familia (2006) - Angela Minola (Beverly D'Angelo) * Los productores (2005) - Ulla (voz cantada) (Uma Thurman) * El arcángel (2005) - Zinaida Rapava (Yekaterina Rednikova) * ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) - Gina Copeland (Faune A. Chambers) * El mercader de Venecia (2004) - Portia (Lynn Collins) * Troya (2004) - Tetis (Julie Christie) * Presa de una obsesión (2003) - Julianne (Tara Reid) * Frida (2002) - Tina Modotti (Ashley Judd) * Posesión (2002) - Maud Bailey (Gwyneth Paltrow) * La intriga del collar (2001) - Jeanne St. Remy de Valois (Hilary Swank) * El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Vendedora de ardillas (Kathy Bates) * El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) - Bridget Jones (Renée Zellweger) (redoblaje) * Peligro en casa (2001) - Voces adicionales * Blanca Nieves (2001) - Elspeth, la Reina Malvada (Miranda Richardson) / La Buena Reina Josephine (Vera Farmiga) * Pearl Harbor (2001) - Barbara (Catherine Kellner) * Una lección de perdón (2001) - Cantante callejera * El mejor regalo de Navidad (2000) - Sra. Claus (Susan Ruttan) * La historia de Loretta Claiborne (2000) - Janet McFarland (Camryn Manheim) * El esposo de otra mujer (2000) - Laurel McArthur (Lisa Rinna) * Sophie (2000) - Sophie (Glenn Close) * El protegido (2000) - Audrey Dunn (Robin Wright/Laura Regan) * Road Rage (1999) - Ellen Carson (Yasmine Bleeth) * Cleopatra (1999) - Cleopatra (Leonor Varela) * Hasta el último round (1999) - Grace Pasic (Lolita Davidovich) * Cavando hasta China (1998) - Gwen Frankovitz (Mary Stuart Masterson) * Un beso en Hollywood (1998) - Georgiana (Meredith Scott Lynn) * Enemigo público (1998) - Carla Dean (Regina King) * Historia americana X (1998) - Stacey (Fairuza Balk) * Querida, nos hemos encogido (1997) - Patty Szalinski (Robin Bartlett) * Turbo: Una Película de los Power Rangers (1997) - Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) * El departamento de Joe (1996) - Lily Doherty (Megan Ward) * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Gloria Capuleto (Diane Venora) * Virus (1996) - Larraine Keller (Leah Pinsent) * Don Juan DeMarco (1995) - Doña Julia (Talisa Soto) * Una pareja chiflada (1995) - Nancy Clark (Sarah Jessica Parker) * Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) - Sera (Elisabeth Shue) * La última cena (1995) - Paulie (Annabeth Gish) * El imitador (1995) - Dra. Helen Hudson (Sigourney Weaver) * La letra escarlata (1995) - Margaret Bellingham (Diane Salinger) * El Cuervo (1994) - Myca (Ling Bai) (redoblaje TV) * El escudo de cristal (1994) - Deborah Fields (Lori Petty) * Páginas de sangre (1994) - Jessie Gallardo (Nancy Allen) * Dumb and Dumber (1994) - Mary Swanson (Lauren Holly) * Filadelfia (1993) - Jill Beckett (Ann Dowd) * Doble doble hechizo (1993) - Christine Farmer (Kelli Fox) * Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) - Christine (Sandra P. Grant) * Una de las chicas (1993) - Srta. Glatt (Rachel Hayward) * ¿Qué tal Bob? (1991) - Betty (Marcella Lowery) * El Rey Ralph (1991) - Miranda Green (Camille Coduri) * La pequeña pícara (1991) - Trina (Viveka Davis) * León: Peleador sin ley (1990) - Cynthia (Deborah Rennard) (doblaje original) * Línea mortal (1990) - Annie Coldren (Hope Davis) / Billy Mahoney (Joshua Rudoy) * Cry Baby (1990) - Wanda Woodward (Traci Lords) * El novato (1990) - Laura Ackerman (Donna Mitchell) (doblaje original) * Terror bajo la tierra (1990) - Rhonda (Finn Carter) * Fletch vive (1989) - Amanda Ray Ross (Patricia Kalember) * Sea of Love (1989) - Recepcionista del restorán * Dirty Dancing (1987) - Penny Johnson (Cynthia Rhodes) (tercer redoblaje) * E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) - Doctora (redoblaje) * Gable y Lombard (1976) - Carole Lombard (Jill Clayburgh) Anime Masako Nozawa * Dragon Ball - Goku (niño) * Dragon Ball Z - Gohan (niño y pre-adolescente) / Goku (niño, flashbacks) / Goten (niño) / Gotenks (con Gaby Willer) * Dragon Ball GT - Goku (niño) / Goku Jr. * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Goku (niño, ep. 1) * Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Goten (niño) / Gotenks (junto a Gaby Willer) / Gohan (niño, flashbacks) / Goku (niño, flashbacks) * Dragon Ball Super - Goten / Gotenks (junto a Gaby Willer) / Goku (niño, flashbacks) Emiri Katō * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Kenta Yumiya * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Kenta Yumiya * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Kenta Yumiya Kumiko Watanabe * Inuyasha - Shippo * Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final - Shippo Otros * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Flint Hammerhead * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Mai Valentine (temps. 1-2) / Bonz * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Belowski * Cowboy Bebop - Katerina Solensan * Doraemon - Nobita Nobi (1ª voz) / Sewashi Nobi (1ª voz) / Nobisuke Nobi (hijo de Nobita) / Nobisuke Nobi (padre de Nobita niño) * Doraemon (2005) - Nobita Nobi / Sewashi Nobi (tataranieto de Nobita) * Shaman King - Manta Oyamada * Saber Marionette R - Junior * Saber Marionette J - Alumno (ep. 25) * Inuyasha - Tsukiyomi * Naruto Shippūden - Yūkimaru * Pokémon - Cissy / Trinity / Madison * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Dra. Abby / Solana * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - Lenora / Nick * Hamtaro - Gorritas * Crayon Shin-chan - Shin Chan (temps. 1, 3-) / Insertos (temp. 3-) * Cyborg 009 - Joe Shimamura / 009 (niño) / Madre de Arisa * Cyborg 009: Call of Justice - 001 / Ivan Whisky * Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Ali Babá (mujer) * Bumpety Boo - Ken (1ª voz) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - June de Camaleón (3 eps.) * Soul Hunter - Cha Zie / Hechicera maligna (eps. 11 y 12) * Ranma ½ - Ranma Saotome (niño, ep. 41) / Mamá del Dr. Tofu / Anciana Matsu * Corrector Yui - Tía de Ai * Miki, la luchadora de ramen - Estrella rosa * Bleach - Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck / Hueco (ep. 50) * Bailando con vampiros - Hysterica * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Madre de Roberto / Madre de Pepe (ep. 32) * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Brujo legendario (niño) * Zatch Bell - Lupa * Las chicas superpoderosas Z - Madre de Bombón * Ajin: Semihumano - Sra. Nagai * Dragon Ball Super - Recepcionista de la Corporación Cápsula * El bosque del piano - Nonomura * La novia del mago antiguo - Tatiana * Joker Game - Elena Series animadas Christine Cavanaugh * Aaahh Monstruos! - Oblina * Aventuras en pañales - Oblina (un ep.) Elizabeth Daily * Aventuras en pañales - Tommy Pickles * Rugrats crecidos - Tommy Pickles Tracy Grandstaff * Daria - Daria Morgendorffer * La casa de los dibujos - Daria Morgendoffer Otros * The Loud House - Liam (ep. 19 en adelante) / Cheryl * Rayito, el mago de los deseos - Alan * Teo - Teo (2ª voz, eps. 31-45) * La banda de Mozart - Mozart * El show de los Looney Tunes - Tina Russo * La casa de los dibujos - "Pokémon" verde / Morocha gorda * Rocket Power - Sam "Calamar" Dullard * La leyenda de Tarzán - Jane Porter * Aaahh Monstruos! - Mujer de tres narices / Voces adicionales * La vida moderna de Rocko - Ruidosa * Aventuras en pañales - Secretaria Cynthia / Joey * Ren y Stimpy - Mujer Waffles * Ardilla Miedosa - Mildred * Los Simpson - Martin Prince (temps. 2-13) / Rafa Gorgory (temps. 5-7, 13-15) * Los patos astutos - Beth * Los Pitufos - Pitufito Travieso (13 años) (temp. 8) * La pequeña Lulú - Memo (2ª voz) * South Park - Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) * Babar y las aventuras de Badou - Sleek * Rolie Polie Olie - Mamá Olie * Bobinogs - Monki * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Duquesa (1ª voz) * Popeye el marino - Cocoliso * Hora de aventura: Estacas - La Emperatriz * She-Ra: La princesa del poder - Catra * X-Men - Carly * Alvin y las ardillas - Voces adicionales * Æon Flux - Aeon Flux * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Bruja Escarlata * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Suu Lawquane * MAD - Khloé Kardashian / Anciana / Tormenta / Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) * Un show más - Joanne Hanatronic * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Nightingale (Lider Shadowbolt) / Spitfire (temp. 5 en adelante) / Hoofer Steps * Campamento de verano - Mamá monstrina * ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Carol Kincaid/Silver Spark * Los autos locos (2017) - Desdémona * Magiespadas - Kablammmica Heróico / Sistema Tara / Voces adicionales * Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Galia * Crash Canyon - Ángel * Más allá del jardín - La Tabernera * El mundo de Craig - Nicole Williams * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Sabine Cheng / Xuppu / Insertos * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Bruja Haggar (1ª voz) / Comandante Ladnok * Mysticons - Tía Yaga / Presentacion * Boing, el explorador divertido - Eloo / Insertos * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) * She-Ra y las princesas del poder - Voces adicionales Series de TV Kelly Rutherford * Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva - Ella misma (2013) * Chica indiscreta - Lily Van der Woodsen (2007-2012) * Chica indiscreta: G.G. - Lily Van der Woodsen (2012) * Chica indiscreta: Chicas del valle - Lily Van der Woodsen (2009) * Chica indiscreta: Revelado - Ella misma (2008) Jamie Brewer * American Horror Story: Murder House - Adelaide "Addie" Langdon * American Horror Story: Coven - Nan * American Horror Story: Freak Show - Marjorie * American Horror Story: Cult - Hedda Catherine Sutherland * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Katherine "Kat" Hillard/Katastrofe/Pink Ranger * Power Rangers: Zeo - Katherine "Kat" Hillard/Zeo Pink Ranger * Power Rangers: Turbo - Katherine "Kat" Hillard/Pink Turbo Ranger Aisha Tyler * Hawaii Cinco-0 - Savannah Walker (temp. 3, ep. 21) (2013) * Cortes y puntadas - Manya Mabika (temp. 2, ep. 3) (2004) Deena Dill * ICarly - Charlotte Gibson * iCarly: La psicópata - Charlotte Gibson Diane Neal * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Agente Especial Abigail Borin * NCIS: Nueva Orleans - Agente Especial Abigail Borin Eve Myles * Torchwood - Gwen Cooper * Las aventuras de Merlín - Mary Collins/Lady Helen Laura Prepon * El show de los 70 - Donna Pinciotti * Are You There, Chelsea? - Chelsea Newman Lorraine Bracco * Rizzoli y Isles - Angela Rizzoli (temps. 1-5) * Los Soprano - Dra. Menffie Shannen Doherty * Hechiceras - Prudence "Prue" Halliwell * Tácticas de terror - Ella misma Tiffani Thiessen * Beverly Hills, 90210 - Valerie Malone (1994-2000) * Beverly Hills, 90210: Un especial de Navidad - Ella misma (1994) Traylor Howard * Monk - Natalie Teeger * Tres para todo - Sharon Carter Otros * Scream Queens - Agente Especial Denise Hemphill (Niecy Nash) * Lindas mentirosas - Veronica Hastings (Lesley Fera) (2010-2015) * Glow - Tamee Dawson (Kia Stevens) * Chica indiscreta - Lily Van der Woodsen (joven) (Brittany Snow) (2009) * Californication - Meredith (Amy Price-Francis) (2007) * Caso cerrado - Daniela (Onahoua Rodriguez) (temp. 2, ep. 3) (2004) * Cristela - Cristela Hernandez (Cristela Alonzo) * A to Z - Narradora (Katey Sagal) * Diarios de vampiros - Carol Lockwood (Susan Walters) * Smallville - Luisa Lane (Erica Durance) (temps. 4-7) / Amanda Waller (Pam Grier) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Catherine Willows (Marg Helgenberger) * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * Dos hombres y medio - Mandi (Gail O'Grady) * Doogie Howser - Kathy (Laura Walsh) (temp. 4, ep. 14) (1993) * La Femme Nikita - Nikita (Peta Wilson) * Es tan Raven - Srta. DePaulo (Amy Hill) * Cortes y puntadas - Grace Santiago (Valerie Cruz) / Kith McGraw (Rhona Mitra) / Gala Gallardo * Lost - Cassidy Phillips (Kim Dickens) (3ª temp.) * Amigos - Suzie Moss (Julia Roberts) * El mundo de Beakman - Josie (Alanna Ubach) * One Tree Hill: Hermanos Rebeldes - Victoria Davis (Daphne Zuniga) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Julie Cooper (Melinda Clarke) * Level Up - Reina Glamazon (Karen Holness) * Xena: La princesa guerrera - Gabrielle (Renée O'Connor) * Mellizas y rivales - Jessica Wakefield (Brittany Daniel) * La esposa ejemplar - Marisol (Selenis Leyva) (temp. 1, ep. 18) * La bruja desastrosa - Gabriela Babassi (Rebecca Clarke) * Los Munster de hoy - Marilyn Munster (Hilary Van Dyke) * La familia Munster - Marilyn Munster (Pat Priest) (redoblaje algunos eps.) * Academia de modelos - Ophelie Winter / Julia (Karen Strassman) * Todos amigos - Neessy James (Lisa Raye) * El mentalista ** Sarah Harrigan (Jillian Bach) (2011-2012) ** Esther Doverton (Dey Young) (temp. 2, ep. 9) ** Jodie (Yancy Butler) (temp. 3, ep. 14) (2011) * Plaza Sésamo - Rosita (Carmen Osbahr) * La casa de Wimzie - Wimzie (Sonja Ball) * Los Normales - Maristeta (Graziella Montello) * Sí, cariño - Christine Hughes * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Alpha 5 (versión remasterizada) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Madame LeBeouf (Kim Yarbrough) * Policías de Chicago - Insertos * Chicago en llamas - Insertos * Flecha - Insertos * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Merlín - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Elizabeth Daily * Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales - Tommy Pickles * Rugrats en París: La película - Tommy Pickles Tracy Grandstaff * Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" - Daria Morgendorffer * Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?" - Daria Morgendorffer Wanda Sykes * Rio - Chloe * Vecinos invasores - Stella Otros * La gran aventura LEGO 2 - Reina Soyloque Quiera Ser (Tiffany Haddish) * Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy - Poetisa (Vicki Lewis) * Sing: Ven y canta - Madre de Meena (Leslie Jones) * Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz - Tuffy, el ratoncito (Kath Soucie) * Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Voz en aeropuerto (Kate Higgins) * El rey león II: El reino de Simba - Vitani (adulta) (Meredith Scott Lynn) * Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo - Pocahontas (Irene Bedard) * Tarzan & Jane - Jane Porter (Olivia d'Abo) * Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos - Amanda Waller (CCH Pounder) * Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Tormentina (Whoopi Goldberg) * Los ositos Cariñositos en el país de las maravillas - Gruñosito (Bob Dermer) * Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja - Jueza Bumbleton (Oprah Winfrey) * La era de hielo 4 - Mamá de Sid (Eunice) (Ester Dean) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Directora Abacus Cinch (Iris Quinn) * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Reportera (Mary Hart) * ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Voces adicionales Películas de anime Masako Nozawa * Dragon Ball: La leyenda del dragón Shenlong - Goku * Dragon Ball: La bella durmiente en el castillo Embrujado - Goku * Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística - Goku * Dragon Ball: El camino hacia el poder - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: ¡Devuélvanme a mi Gohan! - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de este mundo - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku - Goku (bebé) * Dragon Ball Z: Goku es un Super Saiyajin - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: Los guerreros más poderosos - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: La pelea de los tres Saiyajin - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: La galaxia corre peligro - Gohan * Dragon Ball Z: El regreso del guerrero legendario - Goten * Dragon Ball Z: El combate final - Goten * Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta - Goten / Gotenks (con Gaby Willer) * Dragon Ball Z: El ataque del dragón - Goten / Gotenks (con Gaby Willer) * Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Goku (niño) / Goten Otros * Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Princesa Kaguya * Shin-Chan se muda a México - Shin-Chan * Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños - Shin-Chan * Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Recepcionista * Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana - Kun Telenovelas y series brasileñas Helena Ranaldi * Lazos de familia - Cinthia * Corazón de estudiante - Clara * Presencia de Anita - Lúcia Helena * Mujeres apasionadas - Raquel de Almeida * Señora del destino - Yara * Páginas de la vida - Marcia Cláudia Raia * La favorita - Donatella Fontini * CuChiCheos - Jaqueline Maldonado * La guerrera - Livia Marini Glória Pires * Insensato corazón - Norma Pimentel Amaral * Las brasileñas - Ângela Cristina * ¿Pelea o amor? - Roberta Leone Giselle Itié * Terra Esperanza - Eulalia * El profeta - Sabine Levy Mônica Carvalho * Chocolate con pimienta - Gigi * Puerto de los Milagros - Socorro Suzy Rêgo * Dinosaurios y robots - Duda Aguiar * Imperio - Beatriz Bolgari Nascimento (1ª voz) Otros * La sombra de Helena - Ana (Cláudia Mauro) * Flor del Caribe - Guiomar Albuquerque (Cláudia Netto) * El Canto de la Sirena - Marta Pimenta (Margareth Menezes) * Avenida Brasil - Neide (Cláudia Assunção) * Acuarela del amor - Paulina (Kenya Costta) * Paraíso tropical - Priscila (Aline Fanju) * Belíssima - Karen (Mônica Torres) * Alma gemela - Jacira (Luciana Regueira) * La esclava Isaura - Condesa Tomásia Albuquerque (Mayara Magri) * El clon ** Dora (Carla Regina) ** Anita (Mirian Rios) (algunos episodios) * El color del pecado - Beki (Graziela Moretto) * Uga Uga - Tatiana Prado (1ª voz) (Danielle Winits) * Confesiones de adolescentes - Bárbara (Georgiana Góes) * Mujeres de arena - Antônia "Tônia" Vieira dos Santos (Andréa Beltrão) Miniseries * Napoleón - Joséphine de Beauharnais (Isabella Rossellini) * El décimo reino - Blanca Nieves (Camryn Manheim) / Sally Peep (Lucy Punch) Documentales * Documentales de la BBC - Voces adicionales Videojuegos * The Rugrats Movie Activity Challenge - Tommy Pickles * Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters - Anillo de Green Lantern (Grey DeLisle) * Injustice: Gods Among Us - Locutora * League of Legends - Morgana / Kennen / Poppy (antes de su rework) / Kalista * Overwatch - Zarya * LEGO Dimensions - Omochao * Detroit Become Human - Rose Dirección de doblaje * Falling Skies * A to Z * En el corazón del sur (temps. 1-2) * Pariah * Julie y los fantasmas * El día que mi trasero se volvió loco * Seven Psychopaths (CBS Films) * Chicago en llamas (temps. 1-3) * Zach será famoso * Crayon Shin-chan (nueva temporada) * Cercana obsesión * Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug * Kulipari: Un ejercito de ranas * Project MC² (temp. 2-presente) * Hot Bot * The Late Bloomer * Magiespadas * Boing, el explorador divertido * Teen Mom * Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños * Hotel Transylvania: La serie (con Jessica Ángeles) * Miracle Workers Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CineDub (desde 2019) * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (hasta 2006) * Diseño en Audio (hasta 2006) * Dubbing House (hasta 2018) * IDF (hasta 2015) * Intertrack * Jarpa Studio * Ki Audio * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Made in Spanish - Copa Producciones * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. (hasta 2005) * Optimedia Bond México * Pink Noise México * Producciones Salgado * Roman Sound * SDI Media de México - SDI Media Group / Prime Dubb * Sebastians (hasta 2015) * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SISSA - Oruga * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. (desde 2019) Apariciones en TV * En Familia con Chabelo - Pako Paketin joven (voz en off) (1992) * Pequeños Gigantes - Profesora Trivia * Comparte algunos personajes con Araceli de León: ** En el doblaje de Cartoon Network de La pequeña Lulú, sustituyó a Araceli como Memo, luego de su muerte. ** En Doraemon, Araceli sustituyó a Laura como Nobita cuando Laura no pudo seguir prestándole su voz, pero el remplazo de Araceli solo duró algunos episodios debido a su fallecimiento, luego de esto la voz de Nobita fue continuada por Ariadna Rivas quien también dirigía la serie. ** En Dragon Ball, fue Gohan en la serie y en todas las películas, mientras que Araceli la sustituyó en la película Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible, debido a problemas sindicales. * Ha coincidido dos veces con el actor italiano Davide Garbolino, ya que ambos han doblado a sus personajes: Gohan de Dragon Ball Z (Torres como Gohan de niño, y Garbolino como Gohan adulto) y Nobita de Doraemon en sus respectivos idiomas. * En Dragon Ball Z Kai, Laura hizo la voz de Goku en su infancia en los flashbacks del primer episodio, pero debido a su posterior renuncia a la mencionada serie, esta participación no le fue pagada. Enlaces externos * * * Entrevista en Radio Anime Obsesión * Entrevista en Radionica FM/WEB, Colombia Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actrices de TV Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de cine Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA